


It must be him.

by Salome_Solace



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Angst, Feels, Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot, pre baseball game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 13:30:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18344657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salome_Solace/pseuds/Salome_Solace
Summary: Inspired by Andrews preformance of Vicky Carr's "It Must be Him"





	It must be him.

‘How long has it been’ he thought not a word from Marvin in two weeks, some part of Whizzer had wanted him to call, to pick up the phone and it be Marvin wanting him back. Actually no, he was over it Marvin had never treated him right and this should be a lesson Whizzer should know by now don’t get attached. It was a doomed relationship from the start. It would have never under any circumstances work out. They were too similar in temperament and different in life for it to ever work out, passion always burns out and that's all they lived on.

*Ring Ring*

The phone interrupted his thoughts. He knows he shouldn’t answer it was 1am it could only be one person, it had to be Marvin, there was no doubt. 

*Ring Ring*

He should just let it go, serves Marvin right for putting him through that, and yet on the last ring he lost all will because as much as he hated it he was hungry for the passion, the lust, the anger, and the feeling Marvin made him he was an addict he need it. 

“Hello ? Marvin?” He answered without a doubt that it wouldn’t be his ex-lover 

“No sir but, if you would be interested i-” 

And with that Whizzer hung up the phone.  
He felt like an idiot answering the phone like that all desperate for a man who he shouldn’t care about.

Honestly who was he kidding he loved Marvin. He would never say it out loud but Marvin broke his heart. He should have never fallen in love but it was hard. Even though Marvin was horrible most of the time, cranky, and mean but he was sweet to Whizzer at times, moments where he didn’t treat Whizzer as a commodity, house wife or just a puppet to play with ; but as a lover, as a man. The way he smirked and how easily Whizzer could change that leaving him wrecked after a night of passion. That was the thing with Marvin, Whizzer tried to give his love to Marvin but it was never enough all Marvin did was take and take . He took Whizzer’s heart without knowing smashing it, leaving him to pick up the pieces. 

He had to move on to stop praying that every time the phone rang that it be Marvin on the other side, he shouldn’t live like that. Being at the beck and call of a man who didn’t love him. He shouldn’t re-live the pain every time it isn't Marvin he should be glad it wasn’t him he didn’t need to be in that mess ever again. He has to hold his head up high and get back out there play the field get a new skew to get his mind off of Marvin, heart break, and the mistake of loving him. 

___________________________- 2 years later-________________________

How life moves so fast Whizzer thought, he had gotten his life back together, learned to be more wary of men and it was working out for him. He still felt a void in his heart a missing piece that was probably left on the floor of Marvin’s old apartment. He did get over the fact that it was for the better that he and Marvin weren’t together and he stopped expecting the call. He was happier now. 

*Ring Ring* 

“Hello?” 

“Is this whizzer Brown?” a familiar voice 

“Yes this is he.” 

“Hey Whizzer it’s Jason -

**Author's Note:**

> And y'all know the rest.........
> 
>  
> 
> 2 fics in 2 days wow. I love writing these one shots, if anyone would be interested in sending me any ideas im @tacobellat1am on tumblr. And as always comments and kudos are appreciated <3!


End file.
